Interior space-dividing wall systems, particularly prefabricated wall systems employing generally full-height panels, are frequently defined by a plurality of prefabricated frame members, including horizontal and vertical members, which are assembled to define supportive open frames for the wall system. The resulting open frames are then typically enclosed by large sheet-like skins or panels such as sheets of drywall, glass, wood, metal or other suitable material. These large sheet-like skins are typically provided with an attachment structure on the rear side thereof, which attachment structure frequently employs hooks or other similar constructions which are engaged with a receiving structure associated with the frame members to assemble the skins to the upright frame.
In some known constructions, the engagement structure between the skins and the upright frame elements involves elongate hook strips which engage slots in the upright frame member. Such construction, however, is complex and relatively costly, and can create difficulties with respect to compensating for tolerance variations associated with manufacture and assembly of the wall system.
Another known construction utilizes a deformable mushroom-shaped head associated with a projection mounted on the rear side of the skin, and which is deformably inserted into a recess or groove on the frame for effecting mounting of skin on the frame. While this structure is capable of providing a functional engagement of the skin with the frame, nevertheless this arrangement is not believed to permit any significant compensation for lateral (i.e. horizontal) dimensional tolerances without effecting the gripping engagement of the resilient projection within the frame groove.
Examples of constructions for attaching large skins or panels to frame members are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,810, 3,753,325, 4,685,255, 5,899,035, 6,968,661 and 7,055,287.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved snap-on attachment structure for attaching a large skin or panel to an upright frame element as associated with a wall system, which attachment structure is believed to provide improved performance in comparison to prior known constructions, and which in particular is able to provide for secure mounting of the skin on the upright frame members while at the same time compensating for lateral (i.e. horizontal) dimensional tolerances in the lengthwise extent of the wall system due to tolerances associated both with manufacturing of the components and assembly of the system.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an upright interior wall system having a frame defined by horizontally spaced upright frame elements which are joined adjacent opposite ends thereof by horizontal top and bottom frame members to define open ring-shaped frames which are closed by vertically-oriented panel-like skins attached to one or both sides of the frame to close off the interior thereof. The mounting of the skin on the frame utilizes a snap-on attachment structure defined by vertically elongate resilient attachment strips which are secured to the rear of the skin and extend vertically along the upright edges thereof. Each strip cooperates with a projection formed on the upright frame member and extending vertically therealong, and protruding sidewardly therefrom for cooperation with the snap-on strip. The snap-on strip has, in horizontal cross-section, a pair of cantilevered spring legs which protrude outwardly in angled relationship to one another. The spring legs adjacent outer ends are provided with coil-shaped head portions which protrude inwardly toward one another but are sidewardly spaced apart. The head portions have a hollow arcuate configuration and define a generally cylindrical outer profile similar to a partial cylindrical profile formed by a shallow concave recess in an opposed side of the projection, whereby the head portion on the spring leg can move into secure gripping engagement with the shallow recess formed on the projection. The elongated length and configuration of the spring legs, in comparison to the shape and size of the head portions, permit the snap-on spring strip to compensate for at least limited lateral or sideward displacement of the spring strip relative to the projection, thereby compensating for lateral tolerances due to manufacture and assembly of the wall system.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The words “upward” and “downward” will also be used in reference to positions or directions associated with the wall system when in its normal upright orientation. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the wall panel and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the words specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.